Her Dark Knight
by Dani Rose Ventra
Summary: She was waiting for something to happen, something that would fill the emptiness that lingered in her heart.  Then once upon a moonless night, her dark knight came.....InuXKag.


**Her Dark Knight**

One-shot

* * *

**-**

She always felt like she was waiting for something to happen. Waiting for something exciting to happen to her like in her many dreams.

**-**

Sometimes I feel as if dreams are portals to our overdramatic imagination, a sort of hide away from our corrupted world of silicon perfection. Sometimes dreams tell our hearts what we truly desire, and sometimes we dream just to pass the dull hours of the day.

**-**

To me, dreams are like clingy adolescent boys. They're sweet, cute, they'll do anything your heart desires, but the cold hard reality kicks in when you realize that just like dreams, they will never truly make you happy.

**-**

Waiting for something to come

-

That was what I thought two weeks ago, before that dark knight appeared in my dreams….

-

It seemed like such a harmless fantasy. A slow enticing melody would blow into my ear and I would awake in the front of my yard, near the opening of the forest, surrounded by grass as tall as my waist. I was dressed in white so white and soft, I swore it looked transparent. And then I would hear it. That deathenly sweet melody that I somehow began to sing to with words of another language. It's song so sweet it'd rot her teeth yellow.

-

And then it hit her. The pulse that erupted from her body, pulling her to its silent call towards the looming forest she'd never been to. Rising, the wind blew her hair and blocked her vision. This time the melody pulled harder, wrapping its music around her like a cocoon. Mesmerized by it she followed it into the very forest she did not know like the back of her hand.

-

It was never cold in her dream world. The grass never a prickly and scratchy feeling. The dirt beneath her never hard and rough but a soft sort of soil she knew did not exist in the real world. Odd that she could make such a comment in a dream, she thought. Although she knew her front yard very well, she felt as if dragons and damsels in distress lived and roamed in places like this. The sky above her always a pitch black and the stars above her a dying light. And then the pull would become stronger leaving her with no thoughts but to be near it.

-

She was running by now to that strange pull of a sound that made her desperate for her to be near. Her soul cried for it, yearned for something she herself didn't know wanted.

-

Branches flew past her and she had a feeling that she was coming closer making her heart beat to an erratic beat. She ran faster in blind directions. It was too dark for her to even see, her rush to the sound maker becoming her own obsession.

-

Then little flickers of lights would appear and lit the dark path ahead of her. The little light whizzed past her and she found herself contemplating if they were fairies or fireflies, but she would find herself knocked out of breath again and lost at thought because the pull would grow harder and she would follow them again, to the path ahead. The haughtingly music would flow through her veins like a drug and as if on reaction began to sing louder, answering to its call like a wolf to the moon.

-

When the call began to lessen, she felt like her body was as light as a feather, letting her run in an odd graceful manner. Her long ebony hair swayed behind her back in little curls that made her shiver when it touched her skin. Her naked skin radiated off a glow that could only be described as godly. A vision of gold and white.

-

By the time that she stopped sprinting, she found herself in front of a small crystallized creek, a swarm of fireflies or what she assumed were fireflies lighting up the sky above her head and like a moth attracted to the light she drew up to the fireflies, mesmerized by their light and grace she danced with them, the water glittering like a pool of diamonds beneath her feet.

-

Her movements were soft and gentle. Graceful like a ballerina, but wild in a way that made it seem more natural. Sleek and graceful that would make Artemis ashamed. Her heel never touched the floor, but her feet didn't hurt from the strain. Her dress billowed and blew softly against the wind that made it so carefree that it felt like she was a floating feather.

-

She now danced to the music, matching its every tune to her own little dance. Her feet moved the way it wanted and her body moved like water against her hand. She didn't know why but she knew that the haunting music that brought her to this place was ending. And when her body began to slow down its own dance, she fell to her knees in a pure white halo around her. The call on her body silent. That was when she felt his aura. And as if she had known that someone was there she looked up to find her eyes connected to twin orbs of glittering amber.

-

Her knight, this boy she'd never seen before smiled down at her. A longing glitter in his eyes as if he himself had longed to see her as much as she did to him. She didn't know why but she felt like she loved him. With all her heart. That sort of love that seemed so true and pure and strong that not even death and time could erase those feelings. As if nothing could erase the deeper feeling they felt when their souls we reunited.

-

Those beautiful twin suns gazed at her and reached out to caress her face. She leaned into the touch and felt its warmth heat her cheeks and sighed in content. This seemed to please him and he lifted her head and smiled down at her a sort of smile that made her heart soar.

-

Lightly caressing the soft skin of her cheeks he let his sensual fingers play with the hair that fell on her cheek before reaching out for a hand. The music began once more and tentatively she reached for his and shivered from his touch.

-

With just one pull, she fell to his chest and stared into his loving eyes. They glittered with hope and adoration and she just knew hers did the same.

-

His fingers slipped into hers, as her hand fell onto his strong neck and they moved to the melody.

-

"_Kagome."_ Her dark knight whispered into her ear, rolling off every syllable as if it was honey to his tongue. She shivered from the need in his voice and clung to him hopelessly.

-

The lost couple twirled around the glistening creek, lost in each other's eyes as they felt their souls pull and wrap around each other in a bond that lasted through ages.

-

A tear fell from her eyes and she wondered why she felt as if her world was falling apart. As if someone was ripping her apart from this knight that loved her with all his heart. The hands at her waist tightened as if he heard her thoughts and brought her close in a passionate embrace.

-

She didn't want to leave; she couldn't -not without her knight. His fingers brought a warmth to her face as it caught the silent tears that fell off her face. She looked up into his eyes and smiled into his beautiful eyes. Her dark knight the most beautiful creature she laid her eyes on.

-

When the music played off to the climax of it's song, her heart pounded and broke with the thought of leaving. The dark knight turned her chin so that she looked into his eyes and she read the words that fell silent on his lips.

-

In one heart stopping moment, Kagome lost all thoughts of loneliness as his lips connected to hers in a song that was much sweeter, and pure than any other she had.

-

When she opened her eyes, the last thing she saw were those hopeful amber eyes staring right back at her until she fell into an endless pit of black.

-

That night changed her life forever. She no longer felt that empty hole in her heart. Or the endless days of unfulfilling ness she felt. For the first time in a long time, Kagome stared grinned hopelessly into the clear blue sky above her head smiling a silly smile to herself. Getting up, Kagome looked around her and stared shocked to find herself in a field of daisies. Her dark knights words reaching her ears like a wispy breeze of air.

-

Smiling , she rubbed her hands up and down her arms before turning around and walking into the forest. She didn't want to keep her knight waiting for her when he called. She would never make him wait again.

* * *

_I really like this story because it was based on a dream I once had on my Fourteenth birthday. I always wanted to write this story because its always been a fantasy of mine to have a knight that wad waiting for me like the many girls out there I know who are waiting for theirs. I hope you liked it! Skhyler_


End file.
